


And Cure His Heart

by lo_lolita



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Call HER Daddy, Daddy Kink, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Loss of Virginity, Luther Hargreeves Has a Human Body, Mildly Dubious Consent (if you squint), Pegging, Pre-Canon, Sibling Incest, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lo_lolita/pseuds/lo_lolita
Summary: "No, but I played a dominatrix in this one movie, right?Bigmistake," Allison is saying, and Luther blinks. He remembers the movie. He's seen it about fifty times, probably."Oh, uh..." He pretends to think for a moment. "Venus in Furs, yeah?"Allison arches an eyebrow, then smirks. "Yeah. You've seen it?"
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	And Cure His Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I sure am on a roll with the sub Luther porn, huh? Shoutout to all the lady daddies out there.
> 
> Unbeta'd. Titled after Venus in Furs by The Velvet Underground. See my inspiration playlist [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/43yS0q3PdK5F89rR8fMVve?si=Nwobg1KbS0S9ey6YY4E2gA)!

Luther hasn't seen any of his siblings in three years.

He's aware, distantly, that most of them are doing well. Dad keeps discrete tabs on all of them, and Luther does, too. Allison is easiest, of course, and easily the one Luther spends the most time checking up on. It's not entirely because he's been in love with her since they were kids — part of it is just that they were so close that it's only natural he feels her absence the most.

They talk on the phone twice a year: on their birthday and on Christmas. This year — the rather unremarkable twenty-two — the awkward, stagnant script changes a little.

"I miss you," Allison blurts five minutes in, all but confirming Luther's suspicion that she's drunk. "And I did something kind of dumb."

Luther frowns at his bedroom ceiling. "What do you mean?" he asks.

"I'm here," Allison admits. "Like, in the city. I'm ten minutes away at the Hilton."

"... Oh," Luther says, his heart starting to pound. "Um. Why?"

Allison sighs. "Because I missed you. I was hoping you'd come see me."

Luther bites his lower lip. He _does_ miss her. And it's their birthday. Dad might chew him out later for sneaking out, but Luther is a grown ass man. He can leave whenever he damn well pleases.

"Okay," Luther says finally. "I can be there in fifteen."

×

Luther's not sure what he expects when Allison opens her hotel room door, but it's not for her to be dressed in a lacy silk robe and little else.

Luther flushes crimson, tearing his eyes away from his sister's cleavage. "What, uh — hi, Allison. Uh." Allison takes him by the wrist and pulls him inside with a smile. When she leans around him to close the door, he feels the press of her breasts against his chest and dies a little inside. She smells amazing, too, floral and spicy, and Luther could kick himself for the way he's already starting to get hard just from that.

"Hey," Allison smiles. She doesn't step out of his space; rather, she pulls him into a hug. Luther hesitates only briefly before wrapping his arms around her in turn, face pressing against her hair. "God, I missed you so much. Should've come to see you sooner."

"It's okay," Luther says softly. "I missed you, too. I could have come to see you in LA anytime. I just..." He trails off and clears his throat awkwardly.

Allison finally steps back after nearly a full minute, taking Luther's hand in hers and guiding him back toward the bed. "It's alright, Space. I get it," she promises.

—

It's remarkably easy to fall into old habits and patterns with his sister once they're together again — with some minor changes. Stolen sodas become glasses of wine, and what was once innocent, subtle flirting becomes rather blatant come-ones — on Allison's part, at least. Luther thinks he must be misunderstanding the first time, even the second time, but by the third time — well. He's still rather shocked by it, but he thinks he finally understands why Allison really called him here.

He's not complaining.

"No, but I played a dominatrix in this one movie, right? _Big_ mistake," Allison is saying, and Luther blinks. He remembers the movie. He's seen it about fifty times, probably.

"Oh, uh..." He pretends to think for a moment. "Venus in Furs, yeah?"

Allison arches an eyebrow, then smirks. "Yeah. You've seen it?"

Luther shrugs, scratching at the back of his neck. "I mean..."

Allison laughs. "You were into it, weren't you?" she teases, taking another drink from her wine glass. She doesn't wait for a response, thankfully — Luther doesn't think he could stomach lying to her — and continues, "I guess I learned a few things about myself I hadn't known before, though. Maybe the creepy fanboys were worth it."

Luther is at least 95% sure that's bait. He takes it, because what other option does he have, really?

"Learned what, exactly?" Luther asks, trying not to sound too interested and failing miserably.

There's a certain glint in Allison's eye that he recognizes quite well. She empties her wine glass and sets it aside, then takes Luther's and does the same with it. Before Luther can ask what she thinks she's doing, Allison straddles his lap in one smooth motion. They're at eye level like this, and Luther swallows once, hard.

"Do you want me to tell you, or do you want me to show you, Lu?" Allison asks, voice soft and low. Luther's cock twitches in his jeans, and he blinks up at Allison with wide blue eyes, silent.

"Yes," Luther says after a moment, and Allison laughs.

"Well..." Allison settles more fully in his lap, and Luther can feel the heat of her against his dick even through several layers of fabric. He makes a strangled noise, cock twitching; Allison must feel it, because she hums, sounding pleased. "Do you know what pegging is?" she asks, curious.

"Oh, fuck," Luther blurts, and Allison smirks at him. "Yes, yeah, I — the movie. You..."

"That's right, Lu," Allison says, and this time she grinds down against him with intent. "I fucked him in the ass with a strap-on."

Allison is never, _ever_ this vulgar, and Luther thinks the strangled moan that escapes him at her words is well justified. Allison practically preens, sliding her hands up Luther's chest. For the first time that night, he notices her nails. While still perfectly maintained and painted a neat sparkly red, they're trimmed close rather than filed almost to points like they seem to be in most of her photoshoots these days. Allison follows his gaze.

"Have you ever fingered yourself, Luther?" Allison asks.

Luther makes another noise, and Allison waits patiently for an answer. In the meantime, she grabs either of Luther's wrists, dragging his hands up to her waist impatiently.

"Don't make me rumor it out of you."

Luther's breath catches in his throat. His hands flex at Allison's hips, and he swallows dryly before admitting, "No. But I — I've thought about it." Allison waits. Luther swallows. "... Thought about you doing it, after I saw the movie."

"Yeah?" Allison rewards him with a slightly sticky kiss to the temple. It puts him, momentarily, almost eye-level with her tits. "You watch femdom porn, Lu? Pretend it's me and you?"

"Yes," Luther whispers almost immediately, a quiet, mortified admittance. He trusts Allison with it.

"You want me to touch you like that, Luther? Show you how much I missed you?" Allison asks, and now one of her hands is running through the short bristles of Luther's hair. He's never been with anyone like this, never even kissed anyone; he's so goddamn touch-starved that he thinks he might be able to cum just like this.

"I—" Luther's breath trembles. If he let go of Allison's hips right now, they would be shaking, too. "If that's what you want. I want to do whatever you want me to do, Allison. Just want you to feel good. But I... I've never..."

Allison shushes him, gently. "I know you've never done this. It's okay. I always wanted to be your first, anyway."

She doesn't give him any time to even process that before she's kissing him.

Allison kisses Luther gentle and slow, just the way he's always imagined she would. She tastes like imitation cherry, and she takes her sweet time licking into Luther's mouth. He opens under her tongue, helpless despite how much stronger he knows he is, letting her take the lead. Letting her take, and take, and take.

"Would you do something for me?" Allison asks, voice all breathy and light.

"Anything," Luther whispers, and he means it.

Allison pushes gently at Luther's chest until he gets the hint and drops onto his back. She crawls up further, settling so her ass is pressed firmly against Luther's crotch, and he muffles a moan into her mouth as she kisses him again. This time it's a little faster, deeper, and Luther slides his hands up Allison's thighs under her robe, skims his fingertips along the hem of her panties.

"You can say no," Allison murmurs when she pulls back, already starting to undo the buttons on Luther's shirt. "But I really, _really_ wanna ride your face."

"Oh, fuck," Luther says, and Allison laughs a little, a soft, almost shy sound. She meets Luther's eyes, hands pausing in their unbuttoning; she lifts one to cup Luther's chin.

"Is that okay?" Allison asks, warm but firm.

" _Yes,_ Allison, I've wanted to — to do that since I was old enough to know what it was. Please."

Luther feels embarrassed, pathetic, but Allison just smiles and kisses Luther on the tip of the nose. "You're such a good boy, aren't you? Always so eager to please. Always loved that about you. I never had to rumor you to do anything; you always _wanted_ to."

She sits up, then, and whatever Luther was going to say dies on his tongue, because she's finally undoing her robe and letting it slide off. Allison tosses it aside, then takes off the silky shift she was wearing beneath it, and Luther makes a choked noise as he's met with a sight he's been jerking off to for as long as he's known what jerking off _was_. Allison shifts her weight and easily gets rid of her panties, last, and Luther's mouth is already watering at the sight of the damp, dark curls between her legs.

"Alli," Luther says, holding onto her hips again. " _Please._ "

"Okay, baby boy," Allison murmurs, and with that, she scoots up until her thighs are on either side of Luther's head. Luther looks up, watches her grip the headboard; and then, slowly, she lowers herself onto his mouth.

Luther's never done anything like this, obviously, but he's always been rather fond of the kind of video that focuses heavily on female domination, even with the more vanilla porn he's seen. He likes the close-ups of women grinding on mens' faces, and Luther takes some instruction from that. The focus here, he knows, is the clit, and that should be about—

"Oh, _fuck,_ Luther," Allison hisses, and grinds down against his face the moment he finds her clit. Luther is momentarily glad Dad insisted they all practice holding their breath for extended periods of time, because he doesn't want to stop until Allison does. He'd gladly suffocate here, he thinks semi-deliriously.

"That's it, baby boy, doing so good — ah — just like that," Allison pants, and one of her hands tangles into Luther's short blond locks. God, he's glad he's been too lazy to get it cut lately. Allison rolls her hips down against his mouth, occasionally lifting just long enough for him to catch his breath before pressing back down again. She seems... Well-practiced, and Luther feels a stab of jealousy at the thought. He tightens his grip on her thighs and holds her determinedly in place, licking and sucking at her clit with as much skill as he can muster. It still feels sloppy, but Allison must not care, because she cums all over his face with a wordless cry not five minutes after seating herself there.

Allison rolls off of him after a few seconds, and Luther is still catching his breath when she pulls him into a firm, sticky kiss. She licks the taste of herself out of his mouth, and Luther moans into the kiss, one hand tangling in Allison's hair. "How do I taste, baby?" Allison teases as she pulls back.

Luther's face is burning, but he stammers a solemn response; "If I couldn't taste anything else for the rest of my life, I'd be okay with that," he admits. 

Allison looks shy for a moment, but pleased, and she kisses him again; one of her hands slides down between them to squeeze at Luther through his pants, and his breath hitches in his throat at just the one little touch.

"Aw, you're all wound up, huh?" Allison says sympathetically. "How about I make you cum with my fingers before I get my dick in you, baby boy? Get you nice and relaxed so you'll last longer for me."

"Jesus," Luther curses, looking up at the ceiling for a moment. He's overwhelmed, but in a good way, he thinks. "Yeah, yes, please, I just..." Luther still avoids Allison's eyes. "You don't think I'm... Too big for that kind of thing, do you?" There's blatant insecurity and vulnerability in his tone, and Allison's gaze softens. She kisses his cheek.

"Nope. Anyone can enjoy anything, Space." Another kiss, this time to his brow, and then Allison gets up. "Why don't you start by stripping for me? I'll be right back."

—

Fifteen minutes later, Luther's dick is quite possibly as hard as diamond, and Allison is three fingers deep in his ass.

"Feels good, huh?" Allison murmurs, leaning down to press a kiss just over Luther's chest. He whimpers quietly, and Allison hears him nod more than she sees it. She sits back on her heels to admire the bright pink flush that's spread from Luther's ears and face all the way down his neck and chest. "You're beautiful like this, Space. You know that?"

"Allison," Luther huffs in embarrassment, turning his head away and draping his forearm over his face. "Please, I — are you gonna..."

Allison smiles. "Am I gonna what, baby? What do you need? Use your words." Her strap-on harness and butterfly vibrator are both already affixed to her body; the sleek purple cock she'd packed on a drunken, hopeful whim is just inches away. She's more than ready — she just wants to hear him say it.

"Want — _need_ you to fuck me, Allison, c'mon. Please," Luther pleads immediately, obedient as ever, and Allison's heart swells. She hates to admit it, but she's glad she's the first one who gets to take any of this from Luther. She wants all of him, wants everything, always has; now that she finally has it, Allison feels drunk on the power she has over her brother. Her only regret is that they never did this sooner.

"Okay, Luther," Allison murmurs, and she pulls her fingers out slowly, making Luther whimper under his breath. She fits the strap-on toy into the ring at the center of the harness, then slicks the silicone length of it with lube. Allison feels for the switch on the butterfly vibrator and turns it on, her own breath catching in her throat once it turns on.

Carefully, she scoots forward on the bed between Luther's knees. He looks up at her like she hung the moon, and Allison is startled to realize that's the way he's looked at her since they were kids. Suddenly overcome with affection, she uses one hand to steady the base of the toy and cups his cheek with the other one. Carefully, she starts to press in, and Allison smiles to herself as Luther's eyes flutter shut.

"You good?" Allison murmurs once she bottoms out, pulling her hand back from Luther's face so she can rub both hands up and down his thighs comfortingly. His leg hair, she notes absently, is as fine and light as a girl's. It's oddly endearing.

Luther nods fervently, reopening his eyes and chewing at his lower lip. "It's — a lot," he manages, but he manages a smile. "Not too much, don't worry. Just." He shifts, and a quiet gasp escapes his parted lips. "Feels so full."

Allison grinds her hips forward a little, and the motion presses the butterfly vibrator harder against her clit. She hisses through her teeth, pulling out a couple inches and pressing back in slowly. "You're taking it so good, Space. Knew you'd be a good boy for me."

Luther keens, closing his eyes again the way he's done all night whenever she compliments him. It's adorable, and Allison smirks, reaching one hand up to grab his chin. Luther's eyes reopen immediately, startled.

"Want you to look at me, baby boy," Allison says.

"Okay," Luther agrees reluctantly, because he's never known how to say no to her.

Allison settles into a rhythm after a couple of minutes, easing into a faster speed and harder thrusts. Luther lets out a quiet grunt each time she pushes back in, and Allison wonders if he knows how cute it is. Probably not, she thinks, so she tells him, and he makes a face, impossibly flustered.

Eventually, though, Allison can tell there's something he wants to say. She shifts her angle on the next couple of thrusts until she finds his prostate, which leaves him gasping, expression open. Only then does she order, "Spit it out. I can tell you wanna say something, Luther."

"In — in the movie," Luther manages, his face somehow starting to go even redder. "There was — you made the guy, uh. You made him call you..."

Suddenly, Allison understands. She smirks, pushing in hard and grinding her hips forward so the tip of the toy rubs into Luther's prostate; the butterfly vibrator between her own legs brings her even closer to her second orgasm in the process. "I made him call me Daddy," she finishes for Luther, and he whimpers, nodding a little. Allison laughs, but not meanly, and rubs at Luther's hip. "So do it. Call me 'Daddy', Luther."

Luther shakes his head, though, embarrassed. It's the first time he's denied her anything. Allison raises an eyebrow, and she doesn't allow herself to think too hard about it when she says, "I heard a rumor you called me whatever you wanted to."

"Daddy, _please,_ " Luther blurts immediately, then claps a hand over his mouth, eyes wide. Allison smirks and drives into him that much harder, one of her hands wrapping around his cock to jerk him off messily. He's dripping precum everywhere, and Allison wonders if he'll be up for letting her ride him in an hour or two. Luther pants and whimpers, and Allison uses her free hand to drag his hand away from his mouth.

"Daddy, Daddy, please—" Luther squeezes his eyes shut, humiliation plain to see. Allison moans, grinding her hips forward against the vibrator and chasing her own orgasm as much as she's chasing his. "I'm so close, Daddy, can— can I—"

"Of course," Allison breathes. "C'mon, baby boy. Let Daddy make you cum. Let me—" She throws her head back with a moan and says to the ceiling, "I heard a rumor I made you cum harder than you ever came in your life."

Luther cums with a shout, spilling more cum over her knuckles than Allison thinks she's ever seen in her life. She stills inside him, grinding her hips forward and rocking in little circles until she cums, too, both hands gripping tightly at Luther's hips as she bends forward over him and moans out his name.

Allison quickly gets oversensitive, and she works one sticky hand between them to shut off the vibrator. The room goes abruptly quiet, only the sound of their breathing and the quiet hum of the heater audible around them. After a minute or so, Allison drops a kiss to Luther's chest and slowly pulls out, clumsily stripping out of the two toys strapped to her body before joining Luther in the bed.

"So," Allison murmurs as she drapes herself over Luther's side. "Daddy, huh?"

Luther huffs out a quiet, embarrassed laugh, dragging a hand over his face. "I don't know," he admits. "The, uh... The rumoring..." Allison feels a brief flash of guilt. But Luther continues, "You don't know how many times I fantasized about you doing that."

Arousal and relief flood in to replace the guilt, and Allison grins. "Yeah? Maybe I'll do it again sometime," she murmurs, sitting up on one elbow and leaning down to kiss Luther. They stay like that for a minute or so, trading languid, soft kisses, until Allison pulls back and rests her head on Luther's chest again. They're quiet for a time; Allison's not sure quite how long, but Luther's fingers are carding through her hair, and she's comfortable. Eventually, though, she turns her head to look up at him through her lashes.

"... I heard a rumor you wanted to eat me out again," Allison says sweetly.


End file.
